Duplication
by purpledog100
Summary: TwoShot. Danny has finally mastered duplication..well, sort of. What will happen when he has to fight Skulker and be in Lancer's class at the same time?
1. Part 1

_Hello everyone! This is only going to be two chapters. It would be just one, but I don't like long chapters. Thoughts are in italics. The "lines" represent switching points of view, except the first one. I really confused myself while writing this because there are two Dannys. If you find any mistakes or are confused, just tell me and I'll try to fix it._

_Enough of this. Read on!_

**

* * *

**

**Duplication**

"Come on, Danny! You can do it!" Urged Sam, who was currently in the Fenton lab along with Tucker and Danny. Danny was in ghost mode a few feet away from her as he tried once again to duplicate himself.

Straining, Danny called all of his will power forth to accomplish this complicated task. "I'm trying, Sam. In case you hadn't noticed, this is kind of hard!" He said. After a few more seconds of concentration, his body began to stretch outward very slowly. Soon, two heads could clearly be distinguished…then two pairs of arms...and finally, with a small popping noise, in front of Tucker and Sam stood two identical Danny Phantoms.

Danny opened both pairs of eyes and looked at himself. He then let out an excited yell, jumped into the air, and started doing a victory dance. "Yes!" He shouted. "Look at me! There's two of me! I can be in two places at once! Yeah!"

Sam and Tucker both laughed as they watched two Dannys dance in mid-air. "Okay, so you can duplicate yourself. Is that it?" Tucker asked.

"Nope," Both Dannys replied. "Watch this." Simultaneously, both ghosts demonstrated their powers. "Invisibility…intangibility…ectoblasts…shields…and overshadowing."

As soon as overshadowing was mentioned, Sam and Tucker gave each other a nervous look and started to run up the stairs, but the Dannys were too fast and soon they were both overshadowed.

"Hey, Tuck. I'm Sam and I'm being controlled by the great, brave, smart, and awesome Danny Phantom! He's pretty good-looking, too. Oops." Danny had meant for only Sam to say that, but Tucker ended up saying it, too. Both ghosts slipped out of Tucker and Sam, looking puzzled.

"Ew, gross, man! You made me say you were good-looking!" Complained Tucker.

"You're obviously not that great, brave, smart, or awesome, either, if you can't control your duplicate, Danny" Said Sam.

"I didn't hear you denying his good looks, Sam" Tucker said loud enough for only Sam to hear.

"Shut up, Tuck," Sam muttered.

"I don't know what the problem is. I can't…do two things…at…once." Both Dannys said while each was trying to get the other to stop talking. Giving up, they said, "I can move in different directions. I just can't do anything else separate."

"Danny! Your mother and I are home! Come hear about the ghost we almost caught!" Jack called from the kitchen.

"I guess I'll have to work on that later," Danny said as he morphed back into one and changed back to human form.

----

A few days later, Danny was sitting in Lancer's class listening to Lancer as he droned on about Romeo and Juliet. Danny groaned as his ghost sense went off for the second time that day.

_Darn it! Mr. Lancer said if I have to leave his class one more time this week, he's going to give me a week of detention. That wouldn't be good. Of course, it also wouldn't be good if some dumb ghost destroyed the town while I was in here. Well, detention, here I come- Wait! Duplication, duh! I may not have perfected multi-tasking, but I think I could pull it off for a few minutes. It's probably just the Box Ghost anyway._

Danny closed his eyes in concentration as he produced a copy of himself in Phantom form, invisible. _Well, here I go. _

The Phantom duplicate floated stealthily through the wall of the classroom, then flew to the roof of the school building, trying to locate the ghost. He looked around, desperately hoping it was the Box Ghost since duplicating still took a lot of energy. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Skulker flying a few yards below and to the right of him. Phantom decided he would launch a sneak attack on the other ghost as soon as Skulker was in range.

----

Fenton, meanwhile, was still in class trying to avoid being spotted by Mr. Lancer, who was scoping out students to answer questions. Fenton slumped in his seat, staring at the textbook in front of him, trying to be inconspicuous.

"Mr. Fenton, you have the pleasure of answering my next question. Since I know you did as I instructed and read Act 5 of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet last night, summarize what happens at the tomb."

For once, Danny had completed Lancer's assignment, he even understood it, too. But right now, he really, _really, _didn't want to say anything that might ruin his sneak attack on Skulker. Unfortunately, Mr. Lancer was still staring at him, expecting an answer.

"At the tomb, Romeo fights and kills Paris. Then, thinking Juliet dead, drinks the poison, kisses her, and dies. Juliet wakes up from her fake death, sees Romeo dead, kisses him, and then stabs herself with a dagger, killing herself. The Capulets and Montagues meet there, sees what happened, and agree to end their feud." Fenton said this all very quickly in hopes that Phantom could prevent himself from talking if what he said was short.

"Well, that was a bit vague, but it'll do for now. But next time, try to elaborate more and slow down." Mr. Lancer said, then went back to shooting questions at other helpless students.

----

"At the tomb, Romeo fights and kills Paris. Then, thinking Juliet dead, drinks the poison, kisses her, and dies. Juliet wakes up from her fake death, sees Romeo dead, kisses him, and then stabs herself with a dagger, killing herself. The Capulets and Montagues meet there, sees what happened, and agree to end their feud." Phantom said just as Skulker was directly below him. "Oh, crud."

"Hello, whelp. Giving up your position so easily? That ruins some of the fun, but I guess you've finally realized that it's no use trying to hide from the Ghost Zone's mightiest hunter!" Skulker yelled.

Phantom was going to say something in reply, but thought better of it. He didn't need the other him shouting any witty banter during Lancer's class. His musings were interrupted when he was blasted 20 feet into the air by Skulker's gun.

Regaining his balance, Phantom shot twin ectoblasts at Skulker, catching the ghost in the chest. Fists glowing with ectoplasmic energy, Phantom was ready to fire again, but Skulker was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, an immense force crashed into him from above, forcing him to hit the ground, hard. Phantom looked up from his position and saw Skulker, now visible, flying straight toward him. Seconds before he was hit, Phantom sunk through the ground and flew up several yards behind Skulker.

Phantom flew at Skulker, gaining velocity, and finally hitting his enemy with both fists. Skulker crashed into a tree, causing leaves and a branch or two to fall.

"That's it, ghost child. Instead of laying your pelt at the foot of my bed, I will now turn you into a coat!" Yelled Skulker.

Not able to hold it back, Phantom gagged and said, "Okay, that's the grossest thing anyone has ever said to me! My pelt wouldn't even cover half of you because you're too fat!" He laughed at his own joke, infuriating the other ghost even more.

Skulker began a barrage of blasts aimed at Phantom, who was attempting to dodge them. The energy used to duplicate himself was starting to catch up to him.

* * *

Part one finished!

Questions, comments, constructive criticism? Please review!


	2. Part 2

_First, thanks to all my reviewers. I only reply to signed reviews, but if you reviewed anonymously thanks anyway. _

_You know what? I didn't put a disclaimer on this thing. So...I don't own Danny Phantom or anything involved with it. _

_This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Once again, thoughts are in italics._

_Read on!_

**

* * *

**

**Duplication**

Fenton was still in Lancer's class, trying to at least look like he was paying attention to the teacher, who had stopped demanding answers from students and was informing the class of the test that was soon to come. His mind was really on the fight that was going on outside. Of course, no one heard or noticed the fight, if someone had, it would make things a lot easier. Everyone would rush outside to watch the fight, leaving him alone to merge with Phantom and causing an uplift in energy. Then he could easily beat Skulker and go back to class. But, of course, it didn't happen that way, because that was not the way his life normally worked.

As Fenton was pondering these things, two words he didn't mean to say came out of his mouth. "Oh, crud."

"Did you say something, Mr. Fenton?" Lancer queried.

Thinking fast, Fenton shook his head and Lancer turned back to the blackboard, writing down questions for the class to copy and answer for homework. Fenton gave a sigh of relief, and started copying down the questions. To his left, Tucker gave him an odd look, and, in front of him, Sam did the same. Fenton shook his head, indicating that he would tell them later.

A few minutes later, Fenton realized what was about to happen. He tried to stop it. He buried his head in his arms and covered his mouth. It came anyway. "Okay, that's the grossest thing anyone has ever said to me! My pelt wouldn't even cover half of you because you're too fat!" Laughter burst from his mouth after he said this, even though in his mind, he was mortified. What he said had come out a bit muffled, but the class heard it and laughed. His friends stared at him with dumbfounded looks. Mr. Lancer heard it, too.

"Mr. Fenton! What did you just say?"

"N-nothing, Mr. Lancer."

"Don't lie to me. I heard you. You were disrupting the class for pointless reasons, because nothing you said made any sense and I am certainly not fat! Then you lied to me and told me you didn't say anything. You know what this means, don't you?"

"Detention?"

"Yes, Mr. Fenton, detention. Two weeks of it. Now, if you will kindly keep your mouth shut, we will resume class." Lancer turned around once again and began writing on the board again.

Fenton was left feeling miserable. Not only because he had two weeks of detention, but because his energy was running low from duplicating himself.

----

"N-nothing, Mr. Lancer," Phantom said while still dodging Skulkers blasts. The ghost gave him a weird look, but kept shooting at him. "Detention?" Phantom said a few seconds later. He hadn't been paying any attention to what was going on with the other him, but he could guess.

_Great, now I have detention for saving the town from Skulker._

"Saying things for no reason? I guess all this ghost hunting has finally got to your head."

_And now Skulker thinks I'm insane. I already went through the whole "crazy" thing with Youngblood._

Phantom's reflexes were getting slower with the lack of energy, but Skulker shower no signs of stopping. Three blasts hit Phantom simultaneously and he was blasted across the street and into a brick building. This time he couldn't help but yell in pain as he slid down the tall building and onto the street below. He looked up to see an imprint of himself in the building.

_Yay, more property damage and another reason for Amity Park to hate me. _

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer. I stubbed my toe on the desk leg." He said.

_I really need to end this before I run out of energy and can't hold my form._

He shot into the air again and flew straight for Skulker, hitting him in the face. While the ghost was down, Phantom reached behind his back to grab the-

_Fenton Thermos! Where's the Fenton thermos!? Darn it, it's in my locker._

Phantom turned intangible and flew as fast as he could (which was becoming increasingly slower) into the school and to his locker. Skulker recovered from his hit and followed. Phantom reached had reached his locker, retrieved the thermos, and turned tangible again when he saw Skulker standing right next to him, throwing punches. He dodged left, then right, and threw his own punch at the ghost. It was fairly weak, so it didn't faze Skulker much. Phantom noticed this and kicked the other ghost's legs, tripping him and causing him to fall to the ground. Raising the thermos to point at Skulker, Phantom pressed the button and a few second later the ghost was trapped in the thermos.

----

Fenton finished copying the questions on the board and leaned back in his desk. He was starting to feel a bit sick. Most of his energy was gone and if he didn't hurry up, he would merge back together. There were only ten minutes left in class. Just ten minutes until he would be free to become one again. Not wanting to be caught doing nothing, Fenton started answering the questions.

Once again, he uncontrollably spoke. This time it was a scream of pain.

"Mr. Fenton, what did I tell you about disrupting my class?" Mr. Lancer said, glaring at him.

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer. I stubbed my toe on the desk leg." Fenton said as Lancer went back to grading papers at his desk.

_Well, at least that one was easy to cover up._

Fenton mentally reminded himself for the third time not to talk. His next problem wasn't just talking, however.

Soon after that, Fenton jumped to the left and out of his desk. He then dodged to the right. Mr. Lancer noticed this. He walked across the room, shoved his face in Fenton's.

At this moment, several things happened. Lancer opened his mouth to start yelling, everyone in the class turned in their seats to watch Lancer yell at Fenton, and a thought floated across Fenton's mind.

_Less energy, less control. Wow, I'm about to hit Mr. Lancer._

And that's what happened. Fenton raised his fist and punched his teacher in the face.

It wasn't a hard hit. Danny's energy was really low and Fenton was using all of his willpower not to do it. But it didn't matter if it was hard or not, he had still hit his teacher. No one had time to react, though, because a split second later Fenton had also tripped Mr. Lancer.

Everyone was quiet. They were stunned. Even Lancer, who was on the floor, didn't say anything. The silence didn't last long.

Mr. Lancer picked himself off the floor and almost exploded with anger. "Mr. Fenton! What do you think you are doing!? You have just attacked a teacher! This is a serious offense! You are in so much trouble!" The bell rang, though it was a bit hard to hear over the man yelling. Everyone filed out of class, not wanting to be stuck in a room with an angry Lancer. "Don't you even think about going anywhere, Fenton! I'm going to-"

By now, Danny had zoned out. His attention was now focused on his duplicate merging with him and his redoubled strength and energy. It felt wonderful to be one again. His relief didn't last long. He was in a world of trouble.

----

"Then I captured Skulker and merged back together," explained Danny. He was in his room, hurriedly filling Sam and Tucker in on what had happened earlier.

"You duplicated yourself for a whole class period, though. That's pretty good. You're getting better." Tucker's voice said through the phone.

"Yeah, but he couldn't control his voice or movements," Sam countered, also through the phone. "So how much trouble are you in?"

"Well, after Lancer yelled at me for a good fifteen minutes, we had a nice meeting with Principal Ishiyama and my parents. I have four months of detention, have to write a five page essay on what I did and apologize to Lancer, attend an anti-violent class that lasts two weeks, and see a psychiatrist and talk about my aggression problem. But that's just for school. At home, my parents are grounding me for four months and I have to do extra chores. No TV, no computer, no leaving the house, no-"

"Danny! Are you on the phone? I'm coming up there and if you're not off the phone, you are going to be grounded for another four months!"

"Um, I gotta go, guys."

"Bye," Tucker and Sam said, leaving their friend to his doom.

* * *

Was it good? Terrible? Please review and tell me!


End file.
